<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked Out of Heaven by baeconandeggs, SuperBaekTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294643">Locked Out of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs'>baeconandeggs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash'>SuperBaekTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Angels, ChanBaek - Freeform, Faeries - Freeform, Goblin - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Creatures, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol becomes the Head Alpha of his pack after the tragic loss of his father, at a time when vampires are mercilessly killing night creatures as a war looms in the distance. After asking for a sign from his father, he receives it in the form of a beautiful young boy left for dead at the edge of his territory. Chanyeol feels an inexplicable attraction to the boy despite not being able to truly figure out what he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BAE2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked Out of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> BAE166<br/><span class="small"><b>Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.</b> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.</span></p><p> </p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> I hope I did the prompt justice, I am not kidding when I say I fell in love the moment I read this prompt, so many visions came to me as I read it. I hope as the prompter reads it it'll be as magical as it was for me to write it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was well past dusk when Chanyeol was finally allowed to return to his cabin. He was exhausted yet there was still much work to be done. With his father’s passing, he was immediately made Head Alpha, but he was far from prepared for the task. Even more so with the ongoing borderline war with the vampires. Before his father died there had been at least twelve cases of other night creatures, eight of them wolves, having been brutally murdered by vampires after being drained of their spiritual powers. During a hunt to find and kill the vampires suspected of the murders, his father was badly injured and didn’t even make it back to the pack territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The funeral ceremony was brief, wolves believed that spending too much time honoring the dead was counterintuitive, so instead they spend hours celebrating Chanyeol’s ascension to rank of Head Alpha. Witches and faeries and other unnamed night creatures were all part of the ceremony as well as the festivities, yet amongst all of his closest friends and pack members, Chanyeol still felt so alone and unhappy. He was supposed to have moved on from the loss of his father—wolves died all the time—but his heart ached for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol removed all of his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor of his cabin and headed for the bathroom to scrub himself clean of all the blood and potions that had been rubbed onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dosed off in the bathtub as he let his worries float away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Alpha Park,” came a voice from beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol opened his eyes startled, only to find the Goblin seated on his toilet with his legs crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods you scared me Junmyeon,” Chanyeol panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t make it to your ceremony, big gatherings aren’t really my thing…” Junmyeon said with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gave a one shouldered shrug. “You didn’t miss much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s expression changed. “I’m sorry about your father, I know how much you cared for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was quiet for a bit, afraid that if he opened his mouth to speak his tears would roll down his cheek. “It was the Gods’ will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe in your gods I believe in my God,” Junmyeon said. “Anyways,” he continued, “did you hear about the faerie that was killed in the Southern Woods this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s brows furrowed as he shook his head. “The Southern Woods? That’s less than a mile from the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nodded. “The vampires are getting more careless. Soon we’ll have another Case 00 in our hands…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t around during the Case 00 but he knew enough to say that the last thing they wanted was another one, especially with new, more advanced technology, things could end much, much worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do Jun… help me,” Chanyeol pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon was the only known Goblin of the century, which made him the rarest and the oldest night creature. No one knew exactly the scope of his power, but Chanyeol had seen him turn creatures to dust right before his eyes. Junmyeon would never admit it, but he was likely the most powerful living creature to ever exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t Chanyeol, I am no one’s friend nor no one’s foe,” Junmyeon said, and Chanyeol had heard that saying a million times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But people are dying Jun!” Chanyeol exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon stayed silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was a certain faerie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Junmyeon said, as if he hadn’t saved the </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain faerie</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s life before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon until the Goblin’s eyes met his. “Jun, I’m begging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I can,” was all he said, and that was all Chanyeol could hope for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t want to get out of bed the next morning. Just knowing that he would have to deal with another dead night creature was enough to make him lose any and all motivation to get up. And this time he would be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the pack had such immense respect for his father, Chanyeol was afraid he wouldn’t live up to the previous Head Alpha’s reputation. His presence was always known wherever he went and Chanyeol could only hope he would be able to have that same effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on his front door sounded throughout the house and Chanyeol already had an idea of who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made no move to get up and answer though a few moments later instead of a knock he heard the door opening followed by footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” a sweet voice greeted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned around in his covers to face Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nini,” Chanyeol said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin blushed at the nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could smell his sweet Omega scent, and judging from how strong it was, his heat was probably near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to get up?” Jongin asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grumbled and threw the covers over his head. Jongin’s scent was starting to give him a headache already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Channie,” Jongin cooed. “The pack prepared a feast for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a sigh. He wouldn’t be able to hide from his responsibilities forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a few minutes to get ready,” Chanyeol said to Jongin, in which he hoped Jongin would take the hint and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment or so passed and Jongin finally left with a quiet sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried to be quick but the lack of motivation slowed him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walked out to the main pavilion there was a large table laid out piled high with all sorts of foods, yet none of it had been touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolves seated around the table greeted him as he walked by, some even stopping him to shake his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father had received the same attention everywhere he went, but Chanyeol wasn’t used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only empty seat left was at the head of the table, where there was a wolf head carved onto the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin was already standing at his right, waiting until he sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Chanyeol took his seat at the head that everyone sat down as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us feast,” Chanyeol said, and noise erupted in the pavilion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol remained unmoving in his seat, not particularly hungry; he hoped it wouldn’t be seen as disrespectful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hungry Channie?” Jongin asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie you have to eat something,” Jongin urged, “the cook made your favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” he said so Jongin would stop bothering him. He excused himself from the table, having decided to go for a run while the others finished eating. In their frenzy, no one noticed Chanyeol’s absence, for which he was grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted into his wolf form and ran before Jongin could get up to go after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Omega was waiting to be courted so badly but Chanyeol just didn’t feel like they were meant to be mates. He knew it would soon become a more commonly discussed issue among the other pack members. It was uncommon for an Alpha his age, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>Head</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alpha to be without a mate. Chanyeol just knew it wouldn’t be Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself alone in the woods, where it was peaceful and quiet, where he could focus on his thoughts without distractions. His duties as Head Alpha were just beginning and he was already getting lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you have to leave me dad?” he whispered to himself. There was so much going on, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to handle it. “Help me dad, send me a sign, send me </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begged quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few steps further into the woods a smell hit him as he reached the edge. He froze in his tracks and looked around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he didn’t know of what creature, maybe human. His eyes darted all around him searching for the source of the smell. Walking a few more steps he saw a shape amongst the shrubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he knelt by the shape what he saw was the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid his eyes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your sign dad?” he whispered, eyeing the mysterious beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the cuts and bruises on his fair skin, Chanyeol would’ve thought he was in a peaceful deep sleep. When Chanyeol reached out to touch the boy he was hesitant, afraid that anything he did would hurt the sleeping beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear he wasn’t a wolf, probably not a faerie either, and the inexplicable glow of his skin was enough to say he wasn’t a witch, and in broad daylight, Chanyeol would’ve found it hard to believe that it was a vampire. Then what was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t want to waste time pondering it, the boy was clearly badly injured, barely still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As carefully as he could, he picked the boy up in his arms and examined him more closely. The boy’s eyes stayed closed even after Chanyeol moved him. His hair was a deep black, but it was clear from a few faded spots that it was just a dye, his skin despite the wounds and bruises was flawless, and his lips were so pink and plump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took off running with the boy in his arms, trying his best not to wake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trek back to the pavilion took longer than he would’ve liked but as soon as he arrived he was calling for Yixing, running towards the infirmary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every member of the pack rushed after Chanyeol, curious as to what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing didn’t bother to ask questions. “Lay him down, get the alcohol under the table and start cleaning his wounds,” he ordered while he opened his cabinet and pulled out jars of ointments and medicine. “Take off his clothes,” he said when he got back, handing Chanyeol a pair of scissors. While Chanyeol cut off his shirt, Yixing examined the wounds on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like anything dangerous, maybe just a fist fight,” Yixing informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fist fight? This was a beating,” Chanyeol said, peeling off his shirt only to see more bruises and cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor child,” Yixing muttered. He was quick in preparing the ointments to rub onto the boy’s injuries. Yixing didn’t even have to tell Chanyeol what to get, he was already handing him the right plants and potions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of these are particularly deep but he’s already so small and by the looks of it he is very weak,” Yixing said. The boy’s ribs were visible and his skin was an unhealthy pale shade. “I just need to check for poison,” he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling a small syringe from his lab coat, Yixing extracted a small amount of the boy’s blood and took it to his work station for examination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Chanyeol asked after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A strong poison meant to knock him out… I’m surprised he was able to make it this far,” Yixing informed. “He should be fine once it’s out of his system, I’d give it a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded, sighing with relief, though it just made him more curious as to how the boy ended up on their territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me patch up his wounds will you?” Yixing said and Chanyeol replied with a single nod before getting to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The council members were unusually quiet at the meeting, especially since there was particularly interesting news to be discussed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something any of you would like to tell me?” Chanyeol ordered rather than asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Alpha,” one of them began, “it is crucial that we discuss the... situation we have on our hands at the moment...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The situation you speak of is a young injured boy,” Chanyeol corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course,” the councilman agreed bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have decided, Alpha,” another one went on, “in rise of certain occurrences we have decided that it would be best to keep the boy under tight supervision...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t like his tone. “What do you mean by supervision?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council room was eerily silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We prepared a high security cell for him,” one of them finally replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s lip twitched. “You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, it is for the safety of the pack—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you do so without my permission?” Chanyeol interrupted. “Do you have any idea the state that this boy was in? The least we could do for him is give him comfort.” He turned to one of the guards posted by the doors and ordered a guest room to be prepared for the boy and, “make sure the boy doesn’t get within two feet of that cell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha visibly gulped. “Um... sir...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chanyeol snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he is already being transferred to the cell,” the guard stuttered as Chanyeol’s growl grew louder. His claws had grown unconsciously and were buried deep in the wooden table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Alpha it’s for the sake of the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Chanyeol snapped. He took out a chunk of the wood when he pulled out his claws and stormed out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The councilmen didn’t dare stop him as he rushed out back to the infirmary. If Yixing had been in on it they would be short a doctor by the time Chanyeol was finished with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the infirmary was wide open and Yixing was struggling against two Alphas, Beta fangs bared, snapping at the Alphas to let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release him,” Chanyeol ordered, and the Alphas let go like Yixing burned them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took him, he was too weak to even protest,” Yixing said with a permanent scowl on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed one of the Alphas by the collar of their shirt and growled in his face. “Where did they take him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-to the Northern Woods, Alpha,” the wolf stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was one scary Alpha when he was mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me,” Chanyeol ordered, “quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha nodded and rushed out as soon as Chanyeol let go of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha shifted as they neared the edge of the common grounds and Chanyeol followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran through the thick forest until they reached a small clearing where a cave full of prison cells protected by incantations was hidden. Chanyeol has completely forgotten about it, he couldn’t remember the last time his father had kept prisoners in it. There was rarely any use for the cells since they were only for extremely dangerous prisoners—which was not the case of this fragile young boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several Alphas posted at the entrance of the cave that all stiffened at the sight of Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of my way,” Chanyeol snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed inside the hidden cave behind the shrubs towards the cell at the very end where more Alphas where posted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha standing in front of the boy’s cell didn’t even have to be told before unlocking the door and stepping aside for Chanyeol to go in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was tucked away in the corner, hugging his knees while sobbing quietly. He still had on the raggedy clothes Chanyeol had found him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol approached him slowly, whispering to him as he got closer, “Hey, shh, shh, I’m getting you out of here okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked up slowly, eyes swollen from crying, tears gleaming on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol held out his arms. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Come with me.” T</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he boy eyed him curiously, glancing between Chanyeol’s eyes and his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried his hardest to emit calming pheromones despite his anger in case the boy could sense them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take you somewhere more comfortable, just trust me, alright?” Chanyeol tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence the boy finally unwrapped himself from his knees and took Chanyeol’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling him up, Chanyeol realized he was still too weak to walk for too long so he picked him up in his arms and carried him out while the poor boy held onto his shirt tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snarled at the Alphas around him and walked out of the cave with the boy in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not trusting anyone with him, Chanyeol took him to his own cabin in the woods, farthest from any other wolf’s cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolves stared at him as he walked through the common grounds and he urged the boy not to look at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the boy straight to his room and laid him on the bed gently. Chanyeol sat beside him and made sure he was comfortable on the bed. “You’re safe here,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a bath and some fresh clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go fill the tub for you and get you come clean clothes, just wait here alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t want to leave the boy alone for too long so he turned the faucet on quickly and walked back to the room to pick out some clothes for the boy to wear. Anything he gave the boy would be extremely big but it would still be comfortable so Chanyeol selected his warmest hoodie and sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bath must be ready,” Chanyeol said, extending a hand to the boy. “Do you want my help or can you do it by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked hesitant. “I can do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “Alright then, I’ll be out here if you need anything—I’m Chanyeol by the way, I don’t remember if I ever introduced myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” came the boy’s quiet reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took his hand tentatively and allowed Chanyeol to pull him up and lead him to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol left the door slightly cracked in case Baekhyun needed him and left the room, giving the boy some privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he started to clean up the cabin and prepare a room for Baekhyun there was a knock on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Yixing,” the Beta said before Chanyeol could stop to recognize the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Chanyeol replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Yixing asked. He had a container of food in his hands from the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed. “Quiet, probably terrified. He’s in the bath right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought he might want some food,” Yixing said holding up the container. “There’s a bit of everything, make sure he eats at least most of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “Are you headed somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing nodded in reply. “Jongin’s in heat, I’m going to help him…” A silence passed between them. “He’s been calling for you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even ask what I think you’re about to ask,” Chanyeol said and Yixing didn’t bother finishing. “I just can’t, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to need a mate soon Chanyeol, the council won’t tolerate a Head Alpha without a mate for much longer,” Yixing said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just—let me deal with our biggest problems right now, including this injured boy, and then I’ll consider it,” Chanyeol said, because he knew Yixing was right, but he hated the idea of mating with someone he didn’t feel was right for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need me you know where to find me,” Yixing said, but Chanyeol hoped he wouldn’t because the thought of going into the Omega den terrified him—especially since Jongin would be in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the bathroom door creak and turned around waiting for Baekhyun to step out. When he did, he was in Chanyeol’s clothes—that looked 10 sizes too big for him—hair wet from the shower, face and skin cleared from all of the dirt and grime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yixing brought you food,” Chanyeol said after a moment of silence, “come eat while it’s still hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded and took slow steps towards Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Baekhyun situated himself on the table Chanyeol placed the food in front of him together with a set of utensils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be scared,” Chanyeol said, trying his best to make the boy feel more comfortable, “you’re safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” came the boy’s whispered reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat up,” Chanyeol said and left the boy to eat in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol finished cleaning up the living room while Baekhyun ate in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Chanyeol was done cleaning the boy had finished all of the food and was seated quietly at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol joined him, deciding it would be the right time to finally talk to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if we talk for a bit?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you? I can’t tell from your scent,” Chanyeol started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remained quiet. This was going to be harder than Chanyeol thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a faerie?” Chanyeol tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… are you a vampire?” he was close to praying the boy would say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head more certainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weight lifted off Chanyeol’s shoulders as he opened his mouth to ask the next question. “Are you a witch? Or half-witch? Half-something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s lips remained sealed as he shook his head for the third time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… are you human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a nod. Though Chanyeol thought that was strange, because he certainly didn’t smell like a human, as much as he looked like one, but nothing about his scent or behavior indicated that he was lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask me a question since I just asked you so many?” Chanyeol suggested, hoping he could get the boy to start talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a mate?” was an interesting question to start with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head. “Haven’t found the right one yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will one day,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Older than I look,” was Baekhyun’s reply. Chanyeol wasn’t getting the answers he’d expected—Baekhyun was answering him except in a way that evaded the actual question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Baekhyun asked, surprising Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 25,” Chanyeol replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young for a Head Alpha,” Baekhyun commented. He looked like he was getting more comfortable with Chanyeol, his fear slowly fading away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Chanyeol said, “my father passed away a few days ago so it was not exactly intentional.” Something in him told him he could trust Baekhyun, but he didn’t understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s in a better place now,” was Baekhyun’s response, not the usual “I’m sorry for your loss” or “It’ll get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so…” was all Chanyeol could think to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have loved you very much,” Baekhyun added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved him too,” Chanyeol said, and for the first time since the ceremony, he began to think about his father. It had been days since his death and his funeral but he hadn’t been able to truly mourn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your mother?” Baekhyun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She died at childbirth,” Chanyeol replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stayed quiet after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple nod from Baekhyun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prepared a room for you,” Chanyeol said, getting up from the table to lead Baekhyun to the guest room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s steps were very quiet, Chanyeol having to glance back to make sure the small boy was still following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin was small but the guest room was in the furthest end, closer to the north. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be warm by now, I started the fire while you were in the bath,” Chanyeol said. “Tell me if you want anything adjusted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are blankets on the bed and you can open the window if you get hot,” Chanyeol added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol replied with a small smile. “Sleep well. I’ll be in the living room if you need me, and my room is just down the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded and moved to the bed as Chanyeol stepped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was in the middle of reading an autopsy report from one of the recent murders when there was a loud knock on the front door. Chanyeol rushed to the door so that the knocking wouldn’t wake Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing stood outside his door in his hunting gear, a worried expression painting his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Code red,” was all he said, and Chanyeol already knew what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than two minutes, he changed into his own gear and ran out of the cabin, following Yixing into the snow, shifting before his boot even touched the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing took him to the war cabin where Alphas and other council members were surrounding a map, waiting for him to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They came from the West Woods,” one of the Alphas informed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the boy was found, might I add,” a council member said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time to ponder </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’ve attacked us,” Yixing snapped before Chanyeol could open his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your positions and follow protocol like normal,” Chanyeol ordered. “All captured vampires go to the Northern Woods. Keep each other informed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolves all scattered, running to their assigned areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Yixing ran alongside each other towards the west, eyes and ears peeled for any sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many of them?” Chanyeol asked once they reached their post. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only 5 were confirmed,” Yixing replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any leaders among them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that we know of, they seem to be freshly turned,” Yixing informed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This shouldn’t take long then,” Chanyeol said, retrieving his gun from his vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol caught a scent to his left and pointed quietly for Yixing to look. They stepped towards the smell, guns pointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise followed and they stepped closer. In any moment the creature could sprint so they had to be cautious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another step Chanyeol saw a definite outline and fired before the creature could disappear. A wail followed and Chanyeol and Yixing jumped onto the vampire before it had a chance to escape—not that it would get very far with a wooden bullet lodged in its thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More noise to their left had Chanyeol firing two bullets in the direction of the sound, followed by another wail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing tied the first one down with vervain ropes while Chanyeol rushed to the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get them back to the Northern Woods?” Chanyeol asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ask,” Yixing said, and with arms around the two injured vampires he sped off in a different direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol closed his eyes and listened to the noises around him, paying close attention to any distinct sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a branch snapping had him opening his eyes and pointing his gun. Instead of another branch sound came a gun shot, but no wail followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off running before he even heard the footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampires by nature were faster than wolves but Chanyeol knew the woods with his eyes closed, and the moon, even though it was not full, gave him strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for the right time to leap off the ground and pounce on the fleeing vampire. Chanyeol buried his claws onto the vampire’s back and bit him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop struggling,” Chanyeol snapped, “the poison is already in your veins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took another snap of his teeth for the vampire to finally stop and turn to look up at Chanyeol and bare his fangs at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” someone called from behind him, “we’ve caught three others, the rest fled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed the injured vampire by the neck and dragged him along towards the Northern Woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the hidden prisons, three cells were occupied by vampires, two with injured vampires and one with a single vampire that was thrashing uselessly against the metal bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol handed the vampire in his grasp to one of the Alphas and gestured for him to wait before putting him in a cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Who’ll be the one to tell me what’s going on?” Chanyeol asked, directed at the caged vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got hisses and fangs in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choosing to stay silent will not end well for any of you,” Chanyeol warned, trying hard to think of what his father would say in the situation. “One of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When none of them spoke, Chanyeol motioned for the Alpha to bring the vampire closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smelt fresh so Chanyeol knew he would break quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing handed him vervain without him asking and he poured it onto the vampire’s open wounds making him screech in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who sent you?” Chanyeol hissed in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t tell him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” one of the vampires in the cage snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol poured more vervain after he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luhan! Luhan!” the vampire wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgrace!” a few of the vampires yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have enough,” Chanyeol said to the Alphas around him. “Lock this place up and take this one to the interrogation room.” He shoved the vampire to one of the Alphas and watched him be dragged out while the remaining vampires hissed and wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who will be interrogating him?” Yixing asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Chanyeol replied. “Tomorrow. Let him have some time to think first. Post Alphas all night outside the interrogation room and chain him down. Make sure he’s doped up enough that he can’t escape,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Alpha,” Yixing said and caught up with the other Alphas ahead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol decided that if they waited it out a while they could get more information out of the vampire. He had a lot of questions to ask, but they would have to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his lonely walk back to his cabin he wondered if Baekhyun had woken up when he rushed out of the house earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared the cabin he noticed footprints in the snow that were not his. There was a trail going around the house, but not less than 3 meters away from the house—Chanyeol’s father had hired the best witches he’d known to place protection barriers on the homes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol rushed inside and headed straight for Baekhyun’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was empty. The bed was unmade but Baekhyun wasn’t in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called out, looking around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back out to the living room and looked around in case he’d missed him when he walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” he called again when he didn’t find the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and listened for any noise. He heard breathing but his own was very loud for him to hear anything too quiet. Baekhyun’s scent still lingered in the cabin so he must still be inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol followed where it was strongest, which was his room, until he found himself in front of his closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun are you in there?” Chanyeol tried, keeping his voice calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small whimper from inside the closet followed by a short intake of breath. Chanyeol opened the door slowly to not scare Baekhyun and saw a compressed figure among his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knelt down to be at the same level as Baekhyun. “Hey,” he moved one of his shirts aside so he could see Baekhyun better, “it’s okay, nothing happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires,” Baekhyun whispered, head on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone,” Chanyeol said, “I promise. Hey, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Baekhyun to lift his head before moving aside another shirt so Baekhyun’s face wouldn’t be covered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were streaked with dried tears and his eyes were red and puffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol placed a reassuring hand over his shoulder carefully. “It’s okay, nothing’s going to happen to you—I will make sure, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gave the barest of nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I sleep in your room tonight? So you don’t feel alone,” Chanyeol suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was quick to rip the sheets off his bed and follow Baekhyun towards his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right here next to you,” Chanyeol said, dropping his pillow and blankets beside the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun climbed onto the bed slowly and watched Chanyeol situate himself on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kept a single lamp on, so Baekhyun wouldn’t get scared. They laid side by side in silence, Chanyeol listening to Baekhyun’s breathing waiting for him to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only an hour or so later after Baekhyun whispered one last “Goodnight,” that Chanyeol heard his breathing and heartbeat slow indicating he’d fallen asleep. Only then was Chanyeol able to close his own eyes and allow himself to fall into a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunlight spilled into the room, disturbing Chanyeol’s peaceful sleep. For a second he forgot where he was and why he wasn’t in his room, but then as soon as he remembered he jumped up and looked towards the bed searching for Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the bed empty and the sheets undone, but Baekhyun’s scent still lingered. Chanyeol followed the trail of his smell to the front of the cabin then went by the footsteps he left in the snow. Despite the cold weather, the sun warmed his skin as he headed in the direction Baekhyun went. His scent was calming so Chanyeol wasn’t worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t know how Baekhyun had found his secret hiding spot in the back woods of the cabin but he was glad that was where Baekhyun had gone. It was safe and hidden, there was less for Chanyeol to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet giggle told him he’d found Baekhyun. Staying hidden behind a tree stump he watched Baekhyun from afar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was seated on the ground in the middle of the snow playing with something Chanyeol couldn’t quite see, but he could guess from what Baekhyun was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun cooed, “and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fluffy.” Chanyeol could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smile that was on his lips and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved quietly so he wouldn’t reveal himself until he could see Baekhyun’s profile. Even though Chanyeol could only see half of it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen. There was a certain purity to it that Chanyeol had never seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a white fluffy bunny in his hands just as Chanyeol had imagined and he was stroking his smooth fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your home little bunny?” Baekhyun asked the creature. “You haven’t strayed too far have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the bunny didn’t answer Baekhyun continued to pet him quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol decided it was the right time to come out, though he didn’t want to scare Baekhyun so he approached quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he said by way of greeting, but Baekhyun jumped anyways and the bunny scrambled from his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Chanyeol said. “How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good—very good,” Baekhyun replied, for which Chanyeol was glad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol waited a moment before asking his next question. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun only nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want breakfast?” Chanyeol tried, getting another nod in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol extended his hand so Baekhyun could get up and led them back to the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to eat?” Chanyeol asked, wanting more than just a nod as an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything is fine…” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want you to tell me, what do you like? What’s something you haven’t had in a while?” Chanyeol insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Strawberries?” Baekhyun said cutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the perfect thing then,” Chanyeol said, “come on.” They picked up their pace and as soon as they got to the cabin Chanyeol walked to the back porch where he kept a garden. Most plants had died with the cold but a few still thrived—especially the strawberries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked out as many as he could and returned to the kitchen to start cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes were on him as he prepared their breakfast, but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like pancakes—but even if you don’t you’ll like these,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love pancakes—especially fluffy ones,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, then you’ll really like these,” Chanyeol said, placing a pan on the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s mood seemed a lot better than the night before, he was calmer, less scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The city,” Baekhyun answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just raised more questions in Chanyeol’s head, but he didn’t want to darken the mood, so he refrained from asking. When Baekhyun trusted Chanyeol enough he would tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it there?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t mind it. Home is where the heart is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more,” Chanyeol said, flipping the first batch of pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been to the city?” Chanyeol was surprised by Baekhyun’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few times,” Chanyeol replied. Mostly for night creature meetings but he wasn’t sure he should disclose that information to a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A different scent filled the room and Chanyeol grew rigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” he started slowly, “go to my room and close the door. Don’t come out until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded and rushed off without question while Chanyeol went to the door as soon as he heard the knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door slightly to confirm his suspicions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Channie,” Sehun greeted, pushing the door open further so he could walk inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My house is your house…” Chanyeol muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun and his friends piled inside as if they owned the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… breakfast Channie? Seems unlike you…” Minseok commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be true that you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Zitao snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your businesses,” Chanyeol grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I told you,” Sehun shrieked at Minseok, “you owe me twenty bucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit,” Minseok cursed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sehun started, “where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping him as far away from you as I can,” Chanyeol said. He didn’t even want to begin to think of all the trouble Sehun could bring to him if he laid his hands on Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun whined. “Channie you’re no fun,” he pouted. The three of them took up a seat on Chanyeol’s couch as if it was their own and gestured for Chanyeol to join them. “I was going to invite you two to a party tonight…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol said as quickly as he could. He refrained from taking a seat among them and opted for leaning against the fireplace across from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parties in the faerie realms were beyond dangerous. One could think they’d spent a night there when in reality they’d spent years. Chanyeol had almost made that mistake before, luckily Junmyeon happened to near so he took Chanyeol home before much time could pass—that was, before the end of the second month Chanyeol was there. Needless to say the pack had been worried sick about him for a solid 6 weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be in the faerie realm, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sehun assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not there, then where?” Chanyeol asked, though he was far from entertaining the idea of going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The humble abode of witch Kim Jongdae,” Zitao answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of said witch Chanyeol felt less worried, but still did not consider going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun leaned forward and looked at Chanyeol in the eye. “Aren’t you the least bit curious as to how the vampires are murdering all these night creatures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stopped to consider Sehun’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the catch?” Chanyeol asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch? What do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sehun said in amusement, enjoying it as he toyed with Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always a catch with you faeries,” Chanyeol said. “You’re inviting me to a party where I’ll get something I want, which means you’ll want something in return.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How about you owe me a favor and we call it even?” Sehun suggested, knowing very well what he was implying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like owing favors to faeries. Just tell me what you want,” Chanyeol said, running out of patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun pouted. “Channie why are you being so mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do want Sehun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Chanyeol repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine!” Sehun exclaimed. His tone grew serious, “My people ask that, when push comes to shove, and a war breaks out that you not include us. We will play no part in the fighting nor in the victory. We shall have no friend nor foe in this war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something to consider. While it was a relief to hear that they wouldn’t have the faeries as enemies in the upcoming war as Sehun had mentioned, they were now down a possible ally which could end up being crucial to winning the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially if it was against the vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have a deal?” Sehun asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chanyeol could get enough information at this party to give him an advantage in the war then maybe losing the faeries as an ally wouldn’t be so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Deal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, try this on,” Sehun said, extending a black shirt to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bit his lip. “It looks a bit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy? Gorgeous? Perfect?” Zitao rattled off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Baekhyun gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Minseok urged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where he sat in the corner, Chanyeol huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush wolf boy,” Sehun snapped. “Try it on Baekie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun let out a sigh and took the shirt from Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These pants too,” Minseok said, shoving a pair of black jeans in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, go,” Sehun urged before Baekhyun could change his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kept his eyes fixed on the bathroom door, waiting for Baekhyun to come out. They’d been at it for an hour, after a lot of convincing—and growling on Chanyeol’s part—they finally got Baekhyun to agree to go, and then the real struggle began—finding something for him to wear. Chanyeol had opted for a simple black shirt and pants and the faeries had decided amongst themselves that it wasn’t worth the effort to make him change so they moved to Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea to make Baekhyun look like a faerie so he wouldn’t draw too much attention, though not without some disagreement from Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The spell won’t be permanent, I swear,” Sehun whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned to Minseok, who he saw as the most rational one of the three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“24 hours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>max</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minseok assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to him,” Chanyeol said, “but just know that I’m against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to the bathroom door at the sound of a lock clicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?” Baekhyun started, Chanyeol could only hear his voice since his small figure was hidden by the three faeries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous! I love it,” Sehun was the first to exclaim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even think you need makeup,” Zitao added, “you look like a faerie already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll fit right in with us…” Minseok commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol got up from where he sat to see what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked like a different person in the clothes that the faeries had picked out for him, in a red button up underneath a sparkly blazer which was open halfway to reveal his smooth chest. The belt around his waist accentuated his curves and the tight black jeans did wonders for his gorgeous legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I feel like it’s still missing something….” Sehun said, breaking Chanyeol’s train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what’s missing,” Zitao said, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a genius,” Sehun complimented, taking the items from Zitao’s hand. He held it up for Baekhyun to see before moving behind him and placing chains over his head and clasping a leather choker around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better,” Sehun said. “Now, for the final touch… Baekie are you okay with some pointy ears and flower tattoos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could see Baekhyun visibly gulp, but he nodded nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt, I promise,” Minseok assured him, “just close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Baekhyun’s eyes closed Minseok ran his hands over his face and ears and when he drew his hand back Baekhyun had faerie ears and a flower tattoo adorning the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t deny he looked beautiful, people would be too enchanted by his beauty to even stop to question whether or not he was a real faerie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned to them as they walked into Kim Jongdae’s penthouse apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just act normal,” Sehun had said earlier, “for people to believe a lie you have to show that you believe it.” As if it was that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything happens to him, you’re all dead,” Chanyeol hissed at the three faeries as they walked among the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Alpha,” Sehun replied teasingly. “Baekie, let me introduce you to some friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was about to follow when a voice caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t the new Head Alpha Park…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned to the Head Witch of Seoul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you Chanyeol,” Jongdae said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to your ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to my office and talk? I’m sure that’s the only reason why you came…” Jongdae said. The fact that he was avoiding his usual small talk worried Chanyeol, whatever he had to say must be serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded and followed Jongdae away from the mass of creatures, throwing one last glance in the direction Sehun had taken Baekhyun, feeling at ease when he caught Baekhyun laughing at something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming Park?” Jongdae said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned back to Jongdae and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wine?” Jongdae asked once they walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Chanyeol said, taking a seat at the witch’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae joined him at the table with a glass in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae made a face that didn’t look promising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>… not something we’ve seen before…” Jongdae started. “Whatever method the vampires are using to almost literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span> spiritual energy from the creatures is completely unheard of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>we know so far?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not much…” Jongdae leaned against the edge of the desk, sipping his wine. “The victim’s bodies are being drained of their spiritual energy, and for that they need something—</span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>—very powerful. If it was a witch there would be a disturbance in the ley lines, and faeries aren’t even capable of that type of magic. I can’t think of any creature other than a demon that would be capable of that—but if there was a demon on the loose, trust me, we’d know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what else could it be?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s what I’ve been asking myself for the past week,” Jongdae said. “I’ve looked through hundreds of books and gotten close to nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to nothing, that means you got something,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae let out a sigh. “I think it’s too much of a stretched-out theory to entertain…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s all we’ve got,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked like he was debating telling Chanyeol his thoughts. “One of God’s servants,” he said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We believe in seven gods,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are others who believe in only one God,” Jongdae said, “most humans do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stopped to consider that for a moment. “What do you mean ‘God’s servants’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angels,” Jongdae said. “Heavenly beings with close to unlimited power…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More silence passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far it’s the only possible theory that I’ve come up with—but that’s it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a theory</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not a single history book that I read mentioned a successful angel summoning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt useless. There was nothing he could do, he didn’t have the resources to help Jongdae investigate, not to mention that every second that passed another night creature could be murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stood up from his seat. “We don’t have enough time to sit around and read dusty history books. We need to act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Park, I want nothing more than to put an end to this and get justice, but it would be foolish going in without knowing what exactly we’re up against—for all we know Lucifer himself could be doing this,” Jongdae argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our people are dying Jongdae!” Chanyeol protested. “We have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we know what we’re up against there’s nothing we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>do,” Jongdae said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae, why did you really bring me here?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae cleared his throat. “I just wanted to let you know what I’d learned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol caught Jongdae glancing between him and the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think it could really be angels, do you?” Chanyeol said, but Jongdae understood what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a possibility…” Jongdae said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think we’re done here,” Chanyeol said, and made for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol wait,” Jongdae said, and in an instant he was by Chanyeol’s side before he could get to the door. “I’m not going to hurt him, just relax, have a good time, let the boy enjoy the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it, we’re leaving,” Chanyeol huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I wasn’t asking,” Jongdae said, and with a snap of his fingers Chanyeol was lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite a horrible headache, Chanyeol felt warm when he woke up. He blinked his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. From the extravagant fabrics and colors he was clearly still at Jongdae’s, except he wasn’t in the same clothes he’d arrived in and there was a sleeping figure at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly identified the figure as Baekhyun and managed to not move around so that he wouldn’t wake up. His pointy ears were long gone and his skin was clear once again, and the sexy outfit from the night before was nowhere to be seen, replaced by comfy-looking pajamas. He realized that he had an arm draped over Baekhyun’s petite waist and another underneath the pillow where the young boy rested his head—basically trapping him in bed unless he wanted to wake up Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny sigh from beside him caught his attention and right as he looked down he was met with Baekhyun’s sparkling eyes, which he swore were gold for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Good morning,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. How could a single human be so cute? “Good morning,” he replied. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just nodded with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of waiting for the incoming awkward silence, Chanyeol cleared his throat and started to detach himself from Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun got the hint easily and moved away, letting Chanyeol pull his arm back from where it had been wedged between the pillow and Baekhyun’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go look for Jongdae and ask if he can make us some breakfast,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure he was dressed underneath the covers, Chanyeol slid out from the bed and headed out, wrapping the silk bathrobe he was wearing tightly around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard voices at the end of the hallway, easily recognizing both of them. Chanyeol stopped to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?” one of the people said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“500 thousand,” the other one replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have that much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what you’re asking for is not something so easily acquired…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walked towards the end of the hallway and interrupted the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small office Chanyeol had wandered in was occupied by Yixing and Jongdae, who stood next to an open cabinet containing herbs and elixirs, and whatever else witches used to brew their potions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?” Yixing asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is I’ll pay for it,” Chanyeol said, ignoring his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf and the witch were silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him what he needs,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “500 thousand is a lot Chanyeol…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some extra money saved that I can give you,” Chanyeol replied. He knew Yixing wouldn’t be coming to Kim Jongdae looking for something expensive if it wasn’t important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be the one paying anyways,” Yixing muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just give it to me Jongdae,” Yixing said, holding out his hand. “He’ll pay for it; I know he will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nodded and extended a small velvet pouch to Yixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back soon Chanyeol, the pack needs you,” Yixing said before brushing past him to the exit without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Jongdae shut his cabinet with a loud thump and turned to face Chanyeol. “Slept good?” was all he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>last night?” Chanyeol asked, more like demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… the spell I put on you might’ve been a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong…” Jongdae trailed off, turning his attention to the various things laying on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s thoughts went to the worst-case scenarios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you make me do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Chanyeol snarled, Jongdae’s hands involuntarily freezing for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae took up a seat on the corner of his desk and picked up a feather pen, fidgeting with it wordlessly. “Nothing too terrible—if you don’t count dancing on my coffee table shirtless terrible…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feather fell to the floor. “Hey at least you had fun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call it fun,” Chanyeol hissed. “Did you find what you were looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae made an annoyed sound. “The faeries were all over him the entire time I couldn’t even get to him—don’t worry they didn’t do anything to him. You were near him the entire time anyways so the fae were scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that again?” Chanyeol asked, thinking he’d heard wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You turned all big bad Alpha any time someone got too close to him,” Jongdae added. He turned to face Chanyeol. “You’re really protective of him in case you haven’t noticed,” Jongdae said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your spell talking—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae got down from the table and took a step closer to Chanyeol. “Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, my spell only acted like a strong dose of vodka—it set you free, took down the boundaries in your mind. You didn’t do anything that you wouldn’t have wanted to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny noise coming from down the hallway interrupted their conversation. They both stayed silent, waiting for Baekhyun to poke his head through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Baekhyun said to them with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sweet pea, how did you sleep?” Jongdae asked as he walked around Chanyeol towards Baekhyun, his serious tone from earlier now replaced by his usual cheerful melodramatic tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl came out of Chanyeol’s mouth when Jongdae lay a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” Chanyeol heard him whisper. “Baekhyun, why don’t you go take a shower, get cleaned up, I’ll get you some fresh clothes,” he said a bit louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded and made his way back towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae closed the door behind him and turned back to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your rut is coming,” Jongdae announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hands balled into fists. “Damnit.” When he looked up at Jongdae the witch had a smirk on his face. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I would say the boy triggered it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol snapped, but they both knew what a lie that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you suppressants, but it won’t make it go away completely, just make it less… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chanyeol understood the underlying meaning of his words. “My advice is to lock yourself up in your basement and don’t even allow yourself to get a single whiff of his scent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol swallowed bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The suppressants will be free of charge… on behalf of the boy…” Jongdae added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> will happen,” Chanyeol snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae rolled his eyes but didn’t comment further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way back to the pack territory, Baekhyun’s scent filled the air around Chanyeol, and he found himself drawn to the young boy more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the taxi ride to the edge of the woods was over, Chanyeol felt intoxicated from his sweet strawberry scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, is everything alright?” Baekhyun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “I’m fine.” He still had time before the moon rose and the full extent of his rut hit him. His focus was getting to the cabin and locking himself up in the basement before he had the chance to completely pounce on Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt Baekhyun glance at him every so often on the walk to the cabin but he stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were safely back in the cabin Baekhyun finally spoke. “I know your rut is starting,” he said, “and I want to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol almost choked on air. “I don’t see how you’ll be of much help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you alleviate your needs…” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol thought it was cute how he was avoiding explicit language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you’re implying by that?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took a step closer to him. “You want me to fuck you? Is that what it is?” That was his rut talking, Chanyeol would never have spoken to Baekhyun that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, Baekhyun nodded. “I know it’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devilish smile that grew on Chanyeol’s face should’ve scared Baekhyun but he stood his ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why wait,” Chanyeol said, and picked Baekhyun up by his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rut was over in a shocking two days, and with the help of Jongdae’s suppressants it hadn’t been so bad. He was able to sleep in peace for a decent amount of hours and his rage hadn’t completely taken over him to the point where he hadn’t been able to think straight. Baekhyun had been so compliant with his wishes and commands that Chanyeol had started to feel like he was using Baekhyun—he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just didn’t want to admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one willingly submitted completely to an Alpha to his help his rut, no one except the Alpha’s mate, yet, Baekhyun had done so, and oh how nice it had felt to have someone take every single one of his knots without so much as a word of protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had made sure to express his gratitude to Baekhyun after every vicious round, eating him out, sucking his cock, playing with his nipples, making him cum once, twice, sometimes more. The only thing Chanyeol hadn’t done was kiss him, he wanted to save that for when he wasn’t consumed by his pheromones, for when he was himself. During the long hours they spent in bed Chanyeol realized the feelings he’d developed for Baekhyun in their short time together but he wasn’t sure if that was his rut talking or if it was really his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Baekhyun to sleep some more, Chanyeol went for a swim in the creek behind the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the quiet of the woods, he was able to think clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feelings he had for Baekhyun were real. It wasn’t just the mania of his rut telling him he felt something for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol closed his eyes and sunk under the surface of the water, enjoying the chill of the water on his scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much going on in his life but all he could think about was Baekhyun, about how much he wanted him, not just to bed him and kiss him, but to mate him, to make him his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that would never happen, considering Baekhyun wasn’t a wolf, but Chanyeol allowed himself that thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol swam back towards the shore and laid down on top of the rocks, feeling the sun hit his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there with his eyes closed, appreciating the silence and the warmth for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until a scream cut through the silence and he shifted and ran. Faster than he ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claws bared, he slammed the front door open and ran to the bedroom, catching a whiff of a familiar scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene before him made him see red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin held Baekhyun against his chest, claws digging into his throat, fangs bared. Tears were running down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of him,” Chanyeol growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why him?” Jongin whispered. “Why not me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin let go of him,” Chanyeol warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words went unheard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” his voice cracked, “I did everything for you.” His grip on Baekhyun’s neck tightened, Baekhyun letting out a pained whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to be mates,” Jongin whispered, more to himself than to Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a feral growl and took a step towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin dug his claws deeper into Baekhyun’s neck, clearly restricting his air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan—yeol—calm—down—” Baekhyun whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took a deep breath and forced his claws to go away. “Jongin, please, you’re letting your anger control you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world stilled for a few seconds, Chanyeol growing more worried about Baekhyun and finding it difficult to remain calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to let out a sigh of relief when Jongin finally let go of Baekhyun. Chanyeol caught him before he could hit the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around his naked figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol ordered. With Baekhyun back in his arms, he wasn’t going to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin fell to the floor on his knees in front of Chanyeol and started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moved Baekhyun behind him and picked Jongin up by his arm, dragging him outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol don’t hurt him,” Baekhyun called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin struggled against his hold but Chanyeol was stronger and angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were outside Chanyeol tossed him onto the white snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave you the right to march into my house and treat him like that? I don’t care if he’s a faerie, a vampire, my lover—never pull a stunt like that again,” Chanyeol snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to be mates!” Jongin yelled. “You’re my mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you want Jongin, no matter how many times you repeat it, it won’t make it true,” Chanyeol snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true you bastard!” Jongin yelled, and in the fraction of a second, he jumped up and pounced on Chanyeol, knocking them both over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” came a yell from the cabin. “The two of you please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun get back inside,” Chanyeol growled, wrestling Jongin off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt each other,” Baekhyun pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol managed to trap Jongin underneath him pressing his knee into Jongin’s stomach and holding his hands above his head, which only angered Jongin more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun go!” Chanyeol yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard the boy’s retreating footsteps he turned his attention back to Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snap out of it,” he yelled, cracking a slap across his face. “I knew you should’ve been born an Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chanyeol saw that Jongin had gotten calmer he let go of him and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it’s true?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin took a deep breath. “You are my mate, I feel a bond between us—and this isn’t just me saying it or imaging it.” He reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet pouch, one Chanyeol recognized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had Yixing go to a witch and bring me this elixir, it’s meant to destroy a mating bond,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder Yixing had said he deserved to pay for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could only stand and watch as he took out a small blue vile from the pouch and drank it in one gulp without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of their peaceful lunch, Yixing burst through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s about Jongin—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another attack, from the east this time,” Yixing said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol needed to act quickly. “Come with me,” he said to Baekhyun, rushing towards his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took the clothes he needed from the closet, tossing them on the bed. “Listen to me Baekhyun, don’t open the door for anyone, stay in the closet, hide your scent with my clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon,” Chanyeol said but he had a feeling that was a promise he wouldn’t be able to keep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol followed Yixing to the war cabin, sending a silent prayer to whatever gods would listen to keep Baekhyun safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrived at the cabin, two groups had already been dispatched to deal with the intruders and two more to search the rest of the pack territory, leaving Chanyeol’s and Yixing’s group and two other generals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires again?” Chanyeol asked, even though the fact that it was broad daylight would suggest otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears so,” one of the councilmen sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone,” Yixing snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Beta,” the Alpha snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not speak to him that way,” Chanyeol reprimanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha councilman hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many of them?” Chanyeol asked the other councilman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re estimating a total of 50 sir,” the Alpha replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>50</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha nodded. “And…” he trailed off as if he were afraid of his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have some sort of gun with laced bullets, two wolves are in critical condition,” Yixing finished. “I have my wolves working on them but they haven’t been able to detect what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yixing, go tend to them, that’s where you’re needed most,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to fight Alpha,” Yixing said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a suggestion, go,” Chanyeol said, and without protest Yixing rushed out.  “Yixing’s group with me to the east, the rest of you scatter,” Chanyeol ordered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alphas and Betas all rushed out to the cabin, racing to their positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They encountered two vampires on the way and before either of them could pull out their guns, they had claws and fangs around their necks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been too close to the living quarters, Chanyeol hoped there were patrols posted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Eastern Woods, there was chaos. Bodies, both of vampires and wolves littered the floor, the smell of fresh blood filled the air. For a second, Chanyeol was stunned, unable to move, but the sound of a gunshot forced him into action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted and jumped on the vampire he saw right before they could pull the trigger again. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, and he spit it out before he could swallow, leaving him very little time to react to a vampire running straight towards him. He leapt up and took the vampire down with all of his strength, nearly ripping their head off of their body from the brutality of his bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he looked he was met with another vampire, pouncing on him without a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another one after that, and after that there was another one. It felt like they never stopped coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their blood ran down his jaw, staining his fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he had scratches and injuries all over his body but he didn’t have time to register the pain, all he could do was rip through skin with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his eyes set on a lady vampire holding a gun towards one of his Alphas when he got thrown to the ground, knocking the breath out of his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision blurred for a second, enough for him to feel sharp teeth clasp around his hind leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stilled for a second, letting the vampire think he was down, then with a second of regained strength, he sprung up, jumping onto the vampire, burying his own fangs in their neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, everything was still. There was blood and bodies everywhere. Some wolves had already shifted back, faces matted with dirt, blood, and scratches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shifted back and exchanged looks with the remaining wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count our dead, pick up the guns you see, take the badly injured to the infirmary,” he said, his voice was flat but demanding, there wasn’t much else he could say just yet. “Three of you, follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three nearest wolves trailed after Chanyeol, shifting shortly after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made his way around the border, calling out to the wolves who were stationed at their posts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The run helped him clear his thoughts, think about his next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been the worst attack on wolf territory Chanyeol had ever seen. He had never seen so much fighting in his life, he began to worry if what he’d done was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rallied up the rest of the wolves and returned to the war cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Status update,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only three vampires were spotted in the West,” one of the Alphas said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None in the South,” another said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the North?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alphas exchanged looks, expecting one of them to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> stationed in the North?” Chanyeol demanded. His cabin was in the North. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alphas shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t waste another second and bolted out, not even bothering to shift. He ran solely on the adrenaline brought on by the fear that Baekhyun had been hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow surrounding the cabin was smooth, no sign of footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he yelled 10 feet from the cabin, panic taking over him. “Baekhyun it’s me Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he stopped running, fatigue started to take over him and his legs hurt, especially the one which he’d been bitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” he yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared intensely at the door, waiting for Baekhyun to come out, and when he didn’t Chanyeol forced his feet to move faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was three steps from the porch when the door swung open and Baekhyun came stumbling out, running towards Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun, taking in his sweet scent, feeling his heartbeat slow once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was safe. He was alive. He was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent what felt like eternity just holding each other. Chanyeol still wanted to make sure Baekhyun was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun up and down to make sure he didn’t even have a single hair out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurt,” Baekhyun said, reaching out to touch his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care as long as you’re safe,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Baekhyun could open his mouth to protest, Chanyeol heard a noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun around and shielded Baekhyun with his own body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he saw was the barrel of a gun. It would be the last thing he ever saw, he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Baekhyun’s hand tightly and braced for the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it never came, he heard the gunshot but he never felt the pain. An aura of light surrounded them and he saw the bullet bounce off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire’s eyes grew wide and he bolted, dropping the gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stood frozen. He should’ve been dead, the bullet should’ve pierced his heart and killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol,” came Baekhyun’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun. He didn’t seem to be in shock from what had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you… see that?” Chanyeol could only think to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. “You’re hurt,” he repeated, “let’s go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hadn’t realized how many injuries he had until he started taking off his clothes in the bathroom while Baekhyun watched. He hated seeing Baekhyun’s worried expression worsen every time he caught sight of a new wound. While he had gear on in human form, it disappeared in wolf form, leaving him more vulnerable to injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed as he peeled his undershirt from his chest, stained almost entirely in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard an intake of breath from Baekhyun. If it was from the scratches marring his skin or the old scars that littered his torso, he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have thick skin don’t worry,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your first aid kit?” Baekhyun said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled. “I’m a wolf, I don’t really do first aid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood up. “But you’re hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gave a one shouldered shrug. “Nothing a bath in the river won’t fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun still looked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I think you might like it,” Chanyeol said, holding his hand out to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it without hesitation and allowed Chanyeol to lead him out of the cabin, down the same hidden trail that Baekhyun had taken what felt like an eternity ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stopped in the middle of the small clearing. In the silence of the woods, the last few rays of sun bathing them in light, Chanyeol knew that was the perfect moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” he said, taking Baekhyun’s cold hands in his, “I’ve known you only a few days but I feel that you… we…” he paused, trying to calm his speeding heart, “were meant for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that appeared on Baekhyun’s lips eased his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t explain it…” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun placed a delicate hand on Chanyeol’s cheek. “You don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Chanyeol finally said, and slowly lowered his lips to Baekhyun’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s lips felt exactly as Chanyeol had imagined, maybe even softer. It was a delicate kiss, slow and soothing. There was no rush, no desperation, as if they had all the time in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted, light radiated from behind Baekhyun, and looking up Chanyeol saw a pair of large white wings sprouting from Baekhyun’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning his gaze to Baekhyun’s, the smaller looked embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Baekhyun started, “I think I have some things to explain…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we talk in the river?” Chanyeol said, taking Baekhyun by the hand. The beautiful white wings shrunk back and Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to lead him out of the clearing, to the quiet river that flowed behind the Northern Woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shed his pants and slowly walked into the river, waiting for Baekhyun to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was nearly freezing but Chanyeol was used to it, it felt good on his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you warm, don’t worry,” Chanyeol said holding out a hand for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was silent as he took Chanyeol’s hand and followed him into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do—do you still—” Baekhyun started and Chanyeol knew where he was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I still love you,” Chanyeol finished, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s tiny waist. “Your wings are beautiful,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a while, Chanyeol letting Baekhyun get comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a human, are you?” Chanyeol asked finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an angel?” Chanyeol asked, something he’d never thought he’d say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. “A seraph to be exact. A celestial being whose sole purpose is to serve God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be in heaven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun replied with the barest of nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sensed a shift in his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was summoned…” Baekhyun said, “by vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gripped him tighter, sensing fear grow within Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They—” he paused, trying to hold back tears “they held me captive—they—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hugged him fiercely, not able to stand the sight of Baekhyun so broken. He would destroy whoever tried to hurt him, he would make them suffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you’re safe now, I won’t let them get to you,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear.  He felt Baekhyun’s deep breaths against his chest. He rubbed Baekhyun’s back soothingly, calming him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A war is coming,” Baekhyun said after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was silent, waiting for Baekhyun to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They needed me to extract magic from other night creatures so they could be more powerful,” Baekhyun whispered. “So they could be invincible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kept holding Baekhyun, enveloping him in warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill them, I’ll make them pay for everything they did to you,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Baekhyun whispered. “I don’t want to lose you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol detached his arms from around Baekhyun and cupped his cheeks. “You’ll never lose me.” Chanyeol brushed away the tears that had escaped his eyes with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My beautiful angel,” Chanyeol said. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun again and picked him up, effortlessly carrying him out of the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walked back to the cabin with Baekhyun in his arms, leaving his clothes by the shore, careless of his nudity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a hot bath?” Chanyeol suggested as they entered the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start the water,” Chanyeol said, still holding Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you join me?” Baekhyun asked, surprising Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to…” Chanyeol replied. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked, but it was different when Chanyeol wasn’t in a desperate daze to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. “I want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile and coo at how cute Baekhyun was when he got shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want bubbles?” Chanyeol teased, brushing his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol set Baekhyun down on the bathroom counter and moved to the bathtub to turn the water on. He returned to Baekhyun and wedged himself between Baekhyun’s legs. With Baekhyun on the counter, they were eyelevel, Baekhyun maybe even a little higher than Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned forwards and brought their lips together in another heartfelt kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, bringing them closer together, getting a little more feverish in their kissing. He parted his lips, an invitation for Chanyeol to slip his tongue inside and explore his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tasted like sweet strawberries and his tongue was as soft as his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ran his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, earning a deep groan from the Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hands ran down Baekhyun’s sides to his soft thighs and plump cheeks. He tested the waters and gave said plump cheeks a squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed for what felt like an eternity, stopping for a few seconds just to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol drew his lips away from Baekhyun’s and down towards his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Before he went on any further Chanyeol looked up and brought his hands to the hem of Baekhyun’s wet shirt. “May I?” Chanyeol asked, to which Baekhyun nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was slow and careful when peeling off Baekhyun’s clothes, appreciating every bit of skin he saw by placing sweet kisses all over his delicate body, earning giggles from Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s cute moans and short intakes of breath every time Chanyeol placed a sweet kiss to his skin were music to Chanyeol’s ears. He could spend hours just worshiping Baekhyun’s body with marks and kisses. He would be sure to take his time in doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made his way back to Baekhyun’s lips, delivering another soft kiss to his lips. “I think the tub is full,” Chanyeol whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers hooked around the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants and Chanyeol looked to Baekhyun for permission. A simple nod was all he needed before slowly starting to peel them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy,” Chanyeol said when Baekhyun started turning red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded as he blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol picked him up again once he was completely naked and carried him to the tub. He climbed in with Baekhyun on his lap, Baekhyun straddling Chanyeol’s thighs with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the water feel good?” Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded, picking up a cloud of bubbles in his hands and blowing it at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled at his antics and brushed a stray hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like up there?” Chanyeol asked, though he wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you…” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a while, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on their skin, Chanyeol watching Baekhyun play with the bubbles. He remembered the terror he felt when he thought something had happened to Baekhyun, but now that the angel was with him he felt relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun asked, glancing behind him, though Chanyeol had obviously looking at Baekhyun, not anything behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiring your beauty,” Chanyeol replied, enjoying it as Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a light pink.  “Do you want me to help wash your hair?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun replied simply with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun’s heart racing as he picked up the shampoo bottle from beside the tub. Pouring a small amount atop Baekhyun’s head, he rubbed it in slowly careful not to get it on his eyes, gently massaging it as he washed his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair isn’t naturally black is it?” Chanyeol asked, noticing how the bubbles from the shampoo started to turn dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a silvery blonde,” Baekhyun replied with his eyes closed, “the vampires dyed it so that I wouldn’t draw too much attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they take you places?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask, he knew it was a sensitive topic for Baekhyun, but he needed to know more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was quiet for a moment, then he said, “When they needed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could piece together the rest. “When you said they needed you to…” he paused, “extract magic, did it take a lot of your strength?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily… they just kept me weak so that I couldn’t escape…” Baekhyun replied, igniting anger in Chanyeol’s veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laid a hand on Chanyeol’s chest. “Don’t let it get to you, I’m okay now.” He cupped Chanyeol’s cheek. “I hate seeing you so enraged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They hurt you, how can I not be?” Chanyeol argued. He rinsed the shampoo out of Baekhyun’s hair carefully and pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around his petite waist. “I love you, I don’t want any harm to come to you—ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled. “I know you’ll keep me safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They brought their lips together in a kiss, exploring each other’s mouths, Baekhyun’s fingers making their way into Chanyeol’s hair as he slowly moved closer until their chests were touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both their heartrates had picked up and when they parted both their cheeks were flushing a bright pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew what this was leading to, and there was no going back now that his cock was standing hard against his stomach. Baekhyun could probably feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?” Chanyeol had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun replied by bringing his lips back to Chanyeol’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously Chanyeol started to grind his hips against Baekhyun, making the smaller moan into their kiss. His hands started to wander down Baekhyun’s smooth back to his plump ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s lips started to falter as Chanyeol’s hand got closer to his clenching hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts,” Chanyeol said, before slowly pushing a finger inside Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s only response was a loud moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s boldness grew and after a while he had another finger in Baekhyun hole while Baekhyun grinded back against his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good,” Baekhyun moaned, gripping Chanyeol’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol captured his lips again, slipping his tongue inside and exploring his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angle from which Chanyeol drove his long fingers into Baekhyun’s hole hit his prostate perfectly, eliciting the loudest moans from Baekhyun’s lips straight into Chanyeol’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something different about fucking during his rut and </span>
  <em>
    <span>making love</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the bathtub. There was so much raw emotion, not just biological instinct to breed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another one, please,” Baekhyun begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was happy to oblige, trying his best to ignore the state of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kissed him feverishly, rocking back onto his fingers, desperate for more friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready baby?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes—please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Baekhyun chanted. Chanyeol removed his fingers slowly and allowed for Baekhyun to align his entrance with Chanyeol’s cock and sink down onto it. The water was slippery with soap and made for good lubricant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s groan sounded through the cabin, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bounced on Chanyeol’s dick, splashing water and bubbles everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could get high just on Baekhyun’s moans. He knew he wouldn’t last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun’s pace started to falter, Chanyeol took over and rammed into Baekhyun’s hole with brutal strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s moans turned to yells, and his hands moved to the sides of the tub, knuckles turning white from hold hard he was holding on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt his knot start to swell and it became harder to keep a steady rhythm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I—knot you?” Chanyeol asked before it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Baekhyun whined in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three thrusts later he was wedged inside Baekhyun, and they were touching their foreheads together, sharing deep breaths. Chanyeol came first, spilling his cum inside Baekhyun until he had a small bump on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was quick to wrap a hand around Baekhyun’s hard dick and stroked him until he was squirming as he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it feel good baby?” Chanyeol asked, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded, getting shy. He put his hand over the bump, almost as if he was imagining that it was a baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never have your pups,” Baekhyun said, his mood suddenly shifting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, don’t be sad, that doesn’t matter to me, I still love you,” Chanyeol said, placing a hand on top of Baekhyun’s. “I don’t need a mythical bond telling me that I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re the Head Alpha, you need a mate,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol said, “I don’t care about any of that. I care that you’re here, with me, right now and nothing—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> will ever come between us, not tradition, not laws, not anybody. You hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, I love you,” Chanyeol said. “Fuck what everyone else thinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Baekhyun finally said. His mood lightened, and he laid his chest against Chanyeol’s while they waited for Chanyeol’s knot to return to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt nice to just hold Baekhyun in his arms, not worrying about how different they were from one another. They were just two creatures that had been brought together by love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chanyeol’s knot was no longer swollen, he lifted Baekhyun as carefully as he could, keeping his hole open slightly so all of Chanyeol’s cum could spill out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol peppered Baekhyun’s face with kisses as he did it, loving the way he giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After rinsing the dirty soap water from his body, Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up from the bathtub and carried him to the bedroom wrapped in a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun was trying to hold back a yawn, but it was obvious how tired he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some comfy pajamas?” Chanyeol whispered as he set him down in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shook his head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right, okay?” Chanyeol said, to which Baekhyun nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning up the bathroom as quickly as he could, he returned to the bedroom to find Baekhyun sound asleep on the bed, wrapped up in a mountain of blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at the sight, carefully snuggling into the covers behind Baekhyun and wrapping his arms around his waist, engulfing Baekhyun in warmth. They fit together perfectly, almost as if they were meant to be together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A meeting was called urgently the next morning, Yixing startling both Chanyeol and Baekhyun from sleep to call for Chanyeol—Yixing’s own shocked scream was what woke them up, earning him a growl from a barely-awake Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Yixing chose to wait outside the cabin while Chanyeol got ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the council room started out quiet until Chanyeol noticed how fatigued Yixing looked, his eyes were sunken and his dark circles more prominent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yixing how much sleep did you get last night?” Chanyeol asked, voice laden with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much,” Yixing admitted, “I was working on an antidote for the poison the bullets had been laced in. They used our own poison against us, they genetically modified it so that we couldn’t heal ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you… get anywhere?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid of Yixing’s answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but… it’s a slow process, and it requires a lot of ingredients—many that I don’t have in large stock,” Yixing replied, which was a slight relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call for Jongdae, he can help—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have, him and another witch have been helping me, that’s probably the only reason why I found a cure so quickly,” Yixing said. “He left this morning for some kind of witch headquarter to get more ingredients. Jongin went with them,” he added. “That being said, it’s just as difficult to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> the poison, so they likely don’t have enough of it to do considerable damage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good news,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing let out a sigh. “I’m praying to every god I know that I’m right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you Xing,” Chanyeol said, placing an arm around his shoulder. “When have you ever been wrong about something you were so certain about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Chanyeol,” Yixing said. Yixing’s spirit lifted slightly after that and they walked in peaceful silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meeting for?” Chanyeol asked as they reached the central pavilion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A letter was delivered last night, addressed to you, it’s obvious who it’s from—you’ll know what I mean when you see it,” Yixing explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council members stood up once Chanyeol walked in, respectfully waiting for him to take his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sir,” the all echoed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d almost forgotten that he was Head Alpha. A part of him wished he wasn’t, but his people needed him, now more than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be seated,” he said, laying his eyes on the letter in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he even laid his hands on it, he smelt it—blood. The letter had been written in blood, making it very obvious who it was from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing on the outside was his name, written in delicate cursive lettering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore the envelope open, desperate to find out what was inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only a small note inside, not even a complete letter, but Chanyeol didn’t need any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have something of mine, give it back or your people will suffer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have until midnight tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the bottom corner was signed, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lu Han</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The most powerful vampire in all of Asia, alive since the Han Dynasty in China.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say, sir?” one of the council members asked after a moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vampires want war,” was all Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Military generals were gathered and sent to the war cabin, where they spent the next three hours preparing for war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stepped outside for a break, feeling a headache coming in already. They had been planning strategies for every possible circumstance, bracing from an attack from any direction. Numbers had been tossed around, but they didn’t have a solid enough estimate of how many vampires there would be, Chanyeol could only know for sure how many men </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had, and something in the pit of his stomach told him it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” came a voice from beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned to find Junmyeon in a light pink suit, sitting on the steps of the war cabin with his legs crossed, watching him intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even sure how I’m supposed to reply,” Chanyeol said, running his hands over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War isn’t easy,” Junmyeon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many wars have you fought in?” Chanyeol questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many,” Junmyeon replied. “Korea has a very bloody history…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t surprised. “Any advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die,” was all Junmyeon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a sigh. “Do you have an ulterior motive to be here?” Junmyeon rarely visited for no reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s silence was unsettling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luhan gave me an ultimatum, if he doesn’t have the angel by tomorrow he’ll kill Sehun,” Junmyeon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a sigh, looking away from Junmyeon. Of course it had to do with that damn faerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do I do with that information?” Chanyeol asked after a moment of tense silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lose,” Junmyeon said, and when Chanyeol turned back to him he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to win this war or he’d lose everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun fought against the Alphas’ grip on him, yelling and crying for them to let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol forced himself to maintain his composure. “It’s for the best, Baekhyun, please,” Chanyeol begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help,” Baekhyun protested, “I can fight beside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol snapped. “I need you safe, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing I put you in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me? How will I feel if they bring me back just to tell me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he screamed. “Chanyeol let me go with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him away,” Chanyeol said to the Alphas, turning away before he allowed a tear to escape his eye. It would be best if Baekhyun was kept locked away somewhere safe no one knew about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s screams and protests for a few more minutes until they were far enough that he couldn’t even smell him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun would be setting soon, war was near. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike stood together in battle formations, at least 100 of them in each region of the territory. Chanyeol was in the South, where they concluded the vampires would attack first since it was the closest to the edge of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing and the two witches were in the infirmary, trying to make as much of the antidote as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Baekhyun was locked away somewhere far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that swept the territory was heavy with tension and fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The enemy would appear at any moment, at any moment a battle could break out, they needed to be ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had his eyes focused on the trees at the entrance of the forest when he saw a pair of sparkling red eyes. He waited for the vampire to step under the light of the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to give me what you owe me or will I have to get my suit dirty?” were the first words Luhan spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe you nothing,” Chanyeol said, “he does not belong to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laugh that came from Luhan was mocking. “Are you suggesting he belongs to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a person,” Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan stepped closer. “We both know that is nothing but a lie.” He spoke with the elegance of an emperor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Give him back to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll make you regret it,” Luhan hissed, baring his fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fighting broke out not even a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Luhan tackled each other to the ground, Chanyeol shifting between human and wolf snapping his fangs and digging his claws into Luhan’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Chanyeol hurt him, he healed quickly, much quicker than Chanyeol. Luhan was older, stronger, but Chanyeol had something bigger to fight for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gunshots sounded amidst the fighting, momentarily throwing Chanyeol off, giving Luhan a two second window to bury his massive fangs into Chanyeol’s neck, nearly tearing it open before Chanyeol could turn back into a wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan hissed and grabbed Chanyeol’s hind leg, squeezing it with enough strength to break the bone. Chanyeol howled in pain and scratched at Luhan’s face with his claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their strength was a match for one another, Chanyeol fueled by his rage, and Luhan powered by his immortality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol managed to get on top of Luhan by snapping his jaw around his wrist and pulling at it with all his strength. Shifting back to his human form, Chanyeol already had a stake in his hand, poised right above Luhan’s heart. Before he could draw his hand back to plunge it in his chest, Luhan shoved him off, sending him rolling in the dirt. His eyes glowed red as he marched towards Chanyeol, ripping the stake from his hand and throwing it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can actually win against me?” he spat. “You’re nothing but a fool Park Chanyeol.” He gripped Chanyeol by the front of his vest. “You should’ve accepted my offer </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now you’ll have to watch as your people suffer all because of your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll never get your hands on him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol snarled and pushed Luhan away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will, because as of now, Kim Junmyeon has two hours until he gets me my angel before I kill his precious faerie,” Luhan said, basking in the fear that clouded Chanyeol’s face. “You may have a slight chance of beating me, but no one has ever beat a Goblin.” He gave a wicked laugh. “You can’t win this one Park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t waste time replying, launching himself onto Luhan instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell to the ground from the strength of Chanyeol’s shove, returning to a mess of claws and fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the world slowed, Chanyeol thought it was just a side effect of the adrenaline, until he heard a voice calling out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing Luhan to the side, Chanyeol jumped up, looking in every direction, too focused on the light that radiated from Baekhyun that he didn’t notice how everything around him was almost frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” he said, drawing Baekhyun’s attention to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s large white wings trailed behind him as he ran to Chanyeol, throwing his arms around him and enveloping him in light and warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your doing?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s mine,” came Junmyeon’s voice from beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun released his arms and faced Chanyeol. “I granted him permission to intervene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Luhan won it would cause a disruption in the balance of the power of the night creatures,” Junmyeon explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes,” was all Baekhyun said, “I’ll do the rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did so without question, only opening them a few seconds later at Baekhyun’s command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked around, more than half of the vampires had been turned to dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan still lay by his feet, fangs bared and dripping with blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the fraction of a second, the world returned to normal speed, Chanyeol barely having enough time to throw Baekhyun behind him before Luhan could attack. He braced for the bite that would follow but it never came. Before Luhan could get within a centimeter of Chanyeol, Junmyeon had his hand buried in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think you would use Sehun as leverage against me and come out unscathed?” he said, voice calm with deadly rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One word from—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Junmyeon was yanking his heart out of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go rot in hell,” Junmyeon hissed, tossing the bloodied organ on the ground before vanishing into thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Baekhyun found themselves at the river again, under the moonlight, once the remaining vampires had been dealt with and the injured had been taken care of. Thankfully there hadn’t been many shot, Yixing had just enough anecdote to heal them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol would be able to sleep in peace, as long as Baekhyun was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cherished each other’s warmth in silence, Chanyeol peppering Baekhyun’s shoulder with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone waiting for you up there?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Baekhyun replied, Chanyeol assumed he meant the same god that Junmyeon believed in, which would explain why Baekhyun was able to grant him permission to interfere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will you go back?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet,” Baekhyun said, “this was my first time on Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means we’ll have to live every moment like it’s our last,” Chanyeol said, wrapping his arms tightly around Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back,” Baekhyun said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go either,” Chanyeol admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was slowly falling asleep, the exhaustion taking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as his eyes drooped closed for the last time, he caught a flash of light appear above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚜</span>
  <span>︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seraph Byun Baekhyun, 7</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> of his class, God has called upon you,” a voice boomed above him, a voice all too familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Honor,” Baekhyun said, detaching himself from Chanyeol carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ascend into the heavens, He has decided to grant you one wish to award you for your efforts in maintaining the balance of nature,” God’s messenger, Wu Yifan said. “Make your wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thought that crossed his mind was Chanyeol’s safety, the safety of his pack and territory. Then, he thought of a wish for himself. “Can it be anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it does not favor the forces of evil,” the messenger said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… I wish… I wish to become a wolf… an Omega, and live on Earth, with Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is His command,” was the last thing Baekhyun heard before light engulfed him and knocked him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun woke up to the sound of a steady heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was still peacefully asleep underneath the sunlight, Baekhyun didn’t want to wake him, but something else must have disturbed him. Chanyeol’s grip on him tightened suddenly, and Baekhyun felt his nose against his neck followed by a low growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Baekhyun?” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me,” Baekhyun squeaked in terror, “Chanyeol it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol spun Baekhyun around and scanned his face in panic. “You… changed…” he said. He ran a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, which was now a golden brown as opposed to the silvery blonde it used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God gave me a wish,” Baekhyun said, “I wished to be a wolf… so we could be mates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that spread across Chanyeol’s lips melted Baekhyun’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know what to say—how—why would you—” Chanyeol started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>